Morganville Series redone: Glass slippers and houses
by LaurinnaInkheart
Summary: Laura Spurway is the niece of Amelie and moved to town when her parents went missing on a holiday with her two brothers. Her godfather Oliver is there and the Monica Morrell hates Laura because she landed in shit, literally. When thrown down 5 flights of stairs and survives because of her background. She is not the date Laura Not. M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

The day I moved into the Glass House, it started with Monica pissed off badly and ended with a dance.

I was walking along with my books and then Monica came up to me. I bent my foot meaning to tie my shoelace on my Heelys and then she tripped into a pile of dog shit. In history she said that world war 2 was about the Irish and the Chinese over a boatload of woman. I corrected her and she nearly exploded. She stalked me back to my room and grabbed me with her friends, Gina and Jennifer the Monicettes.

"Look freak I don't care if you are smart, shut up because I have been socially embarrassed for the last time. Now your going to have pain, physically and mentally. Girls," she snapped her manicured fake nails and stomped off in her stilettos. The Monicettes pushed me and every step gave me a bruise. I looked awful and I was in a puddle of blood which turned to ink then water and disappeared.

"There's a lot more for me to do bitch." Jennifer shrieked and stomped away with Gina flicking their hair and texting on their Iphones. Bitches. I felt my eyes nearly shut and I saw a boy handing out flyers. He was really handsome, with blonde angelic hair and chocolate eyes with a flyer saying, 'Hi, my name's Shane Collins. I live at the Glass House and we are looking for room applicants. Please apply and book a tour at the number, 0238674939970. See ya there.' and then I blacked out.

0 0 0 00 00000 0 0 0

I was in the infirmary with Shane sitting next to me. His hair was sun bleached not natural but it was gorgeous. Then a gain, so was he. Calm down Laura, you're 17 today so calm down.24th March her favourite day of the year, full moon always, not. Yeah I got the presents I wanted , bruises, cuts, my family missing and yet the upside was a cute boy was sitting next to me. A boy. Who is hot. Please be clever. Please be clever. He leaned over me.

"So you're awake, hi my name's Shane, Shane Collins and you are?" he looked at me and I felt weak.

"Laura Spurway, what's your major?" I sat up and he played with his gorgeous hair.

"Um, good question it's Physical and your one?" I sat up straighter. One, what did he mean? He started eating a bowl of what seemed like chocolate sponge cake with a spoon.

I flicked some hairs out of my face, "My _majors _are," I emphasised majors a bit too much, "Literature, Physics, Chemistry, Maths, Music, Drama, Art, Film studies, Philosophy, Food tech, I.T and History." He looked shocked and dropped what he was eating onto the dusty, cold floor.

"Ok, how old are you? Because you must be an older exchange student who looks younger, maybe 21 because I'm 18?" he gazed at me. Great. Just great.

"No I'm seventeen, today anyway, and I got enrolled in advanced placement because I was too special for the A.N.T programme in New York." He really looked worried now.

"So how did you get hurt?" he looked calmer now.

"Monica Morell and her bitches pushed me from the top floor. Do you know them?" he looked more worried than ever.

"Why did they do it in the first place and are you English or American?" he smiled,a really goofy grin.

"Yes, I am English. Monica did it because I tripped her up by accident so she landed in shit and then I corrected her on how World War two started because she thought it was the Chinese and the Irish over some women." He laughed genuinely laughed.

He sighed after ages of his beautiful voiced laughter, "Wow, that is hilarious."

My time to sigh, "Yeah, not really, if I ever go back to my dorm, she's going to kill me. Or set fire to my dorm and instruments, electronics and books." He looked shocked.

"Instruments? Do you play? My best friend Micheal is a guitarist and pianist. Awesome right? So do you play?" He streched his gorgeous toned arms.

I stood up, "I play Violin, Double Bass, Piano, Guitar, Drums, Trumpet, Trombone, Viola, Fiddle and I sing a little."

He looked dazed, "Anything else you do I should now about so I can tell my roomates and get you into the Glass House?"

I stared and sat next to him, nearly on his lap, "Well, I am good at Gymnastics, I dance a little, read a lot, like hiding and don't look for me at a full moon. Not a good time for me. Oh and I like rooms with nothing in them."

"Okay, I'll get Micheal or Eve on Ebay. You are seeing the house today, you'll be safer." He took my hand and took me out of the infirmary, down the steps and too the lane.

It took a while to get to the Glass House with me hobbling and his arm around my waste, half supporting half pushing. When we go there I just stared at the door in amazement.

It was an oak door with a few pieces of glass in the top of the door. It had a symbol on it and the words 'Founder House No. 6'. But the symbol looked familiar. Oh no, her aunt owned this house. She is the founder. Crap. Amelie is the founder. And I am living in her town. Thats why she told me to be here. Please don't let my godfathers or guardians be here.

"Uh, Laura are you okay?" Shane said and I felt weak again as he played with my hair.

"Yeah, fine." I said as he crossed over the threshold.

**Thank you to all of those who have read this story. What do you think? Review.**

**Extra thanks to:**

**sobia hussain - For giving a really good idea to the story to change the plot.**

**Ghost- Singer- For positive feedback and nice thought**


	2. Chapter 2

The house was amazing. A goth girl sat at the table smelling of coffee and had black hair in pigtails. Shane smiled, "Yo, Eve, we got a live one here!" she jumped up from her space and came towards the hall.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Eve Rosser. Shane, what did you do to her?" Shane just laughed. I felt guilty.

"No, Monica, queen bitch of nothing pushed me down five flights of stair. Shane thought it would be good if I came to look at the room. He has experience in the matter, I presume, probably family like a sister or brother." I stopped, Shane had dropped my hand and was staring at me and Eve looked pale even worse with the rice powder make-up.

"Ok, anyway, are you British? And where are your parents? And how old are you?" she grabbed hold of a purse with bats and skulls on. Cute.

I fumbled with my hands, "First, yes I am English, second my parents are missing with my brothers and last of all I'm seventeen today." Eve dropped her purse and grabbed my hands.

"Oh, you poor thing. So, do you have any relatives in town you could stay with?"

"Um, yes but she's um, got a thing against silver, sunlight, garlic and other stuff. You know vampires?" I had to choke out the last word. Eve let go of my hands and sat me down at the couch.

"So what's her name?" Shane asked finally.

I looked down at the floor and I felt sick, "Um, Amelie but I have two godfathers here, Sam Glass and Oliver. Have you heard of them? Amelie enrolled me here because of me being advanced."

"Um, ok, so the founder is your aunt! We'll have to tell Micheal. Right, Eve show her the empty room. She prefers empty rooms." I could see him motion that I'm a weirdo, "Gotta go to my date with Laura. Tommorow it's Claire." he walked out and locked the door.

"Right lets go to the room." Eve said, dragging me up the steps. "Micheal will probably let you stay but because you are related to the founder, and Oliver and Micheal's grandpa, Sam. Ok, the room's empty so you won't have to pay rent for 2 years." she opened the door and I gazed at the empty room.

It had lots of plugs, a wi-fi connection, a phone connection and the floor and walls were white and black, mainly black. I sat on the floor and Eve dropped a note on the floor and went to the bathroom. The note read:

'Micheal will be back at sunset. He is a day sleeper. Not a vampire! I checked. Lets hope you make it Laura. Love Eve.' and the floor felt so soft, I shut my eyes and slept. . .

o0oooo0o 0o0o 0oo 0o0o

I went downstairs and a boy with angelic hair and perfect blue eyes was playing guitar. He was hot but not as hot as Shane, in my mind anyway.

"Um, hi, I'm Laura, I'm here about the room. Um, Shane and Eve said it would be alright to stay here if you said ok. Um, I sort of have your grandfather as my godfather." he stopped playing and flashed me a smile that girls would die to see and die if they never got to. As I thought, hot but not as good as Shane. A letter came through the post and he read it aloud:

'Dear Shane, Micheal and Eve of the Glass House,

Shane has been expelled because he was using the school to advertise. Also, Laura Spurway was last seen with him.

From the founder.'

"Um, yeah, Monica pushed me down the steps and Shane thought it would be safer if I lived here. So, can I?" I looked at him and I heard an alarm go off. He looked in pain.

"Yeah, now go to your room!" He started fading round the edges and then he dissapeared.

0000oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Once my room was finished, thanks to my gift and Labrinth's Express yourself and Shopaholic, I lay on my cloud and slept in my new improved room and new home, with Eve, Micheal and the ever-gorgeous Shane.

**Thanks to all the readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Eve was at my rooms door screaming for the boys.

"Eve, what is wrong now. . . holy shit! Laura what the fuck? Your room has a hall!" Shane appeared in his boxers and no shirt.

"Sorry, no shoes, no shirt, no service and get out you pervert!" I shouted and threw a few rocks at him and the cloud moved aside and dropped me in front of the mirror.

"Really, a mirror? Whats that? Your new cell phone!" Shane joked and Eve punched him, "Ow" he said it like it really didn't.

"Nope. Mirror, Mirror on the wall should I wear a hoodie today at all?" It showed me a perfect blue hoodie and jeans with trainers. A flick and they appeared in the walk in closet next to me. Perfect. "Get out, I'm going to get dressed." Eve went but Shane stayed.

"Mind if I look at the view?" Eve had to drag him out before I could get dressed.

0000oo00o0o0o0

Downstairs, Eve and Shane were arguing over a mess of a kitchen and how to make pancakes. Eve said you needed no eggs Shane said they did.

"Um, what if I make breakfast?" I pushed them out the door and dragged out my spell book for a gourmet buffet.

0oo0o0o0oo0o0

I laid the table, set out the food and then the ever-gorgeous Shane arrived. He licked his seductive lips and said, "Something smells good," He peered at the food then at me, back at the food, oined, back to me and so on until he stopped, "You made this," I nodded, "Shit. Glad I voted for someone with skills." He tucked in and Eve jaw dropped. Then I noticed, she wasn't human. She was a gargoyle. Gargoyles are years old, that's why she dressed like she should be a vampire, to hide the rock.


End file.
